


The Djinn Queen, and the Events that Follow

by BeanieJedi33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x16 Coda, Angst, Coda, Crying, Dean Talks About Feelings, Dean and Cas get married, Djinn Dreams, Djinn Queen, Djinns, Endgame Destiel, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Scoobynatural - Freeform, Supportive Sam Winchester, Tree of Life, Vows, dean talks about cas dying, djinn, what happened at the tree of life, what really happened with the djinn queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: Coda to the Scoobynatural episode where Cas got married to the djinn queen. Based off a tweet where someone said: what if Cas got married to the djinn queen, because inside his head, he was dreaming about getting married to Dean. It's about Cas' wedding to the queen, and then what happens after with Dean and Sam in the bunker and them dealing with what happens. It's got a happing ending. Mentions of violence, but nothing graphic





	The Djinn Queen, and the Events that Follow

Cas looked around at the dead djinn bodies around him. So, far he’d killed most of them, but there were still a few left, not to mention their queen. He realized he may need a different approach to get past the remaining djinn, so he could get the fruit he needed, before returning to the bunker. Cas wondered if he could cut them a deal, so he could just take the fruit and go.

The next djinn he saw quickly attacked him, but Cas was a better fighter. He knocked the djinn, down, but unlike before, he didn’t kill it. Instead, he offered to bargain.

“Listen, I won’t kill you. Just take me to your queen,” Cas told the djinn. Cas had a plan. He figured he’s try a new approach instead of just brute force slashing through everything.

The djinn looked a little suspicious, but took Cas to the queen. When they walked to the queen, she was protected with several other djinn.

“Your Majesty, this angel here wishes to speak with you,” the djinn told the queen.

The queen looked intently at Castiel, before saying, “Very well. You are dismissed. Go back to your post,”

The djinn quickly left, leaving the queen to deal with Castiel. The queen stepped forward, past the djinn that were in front of her, and walked straight up to Castiel, face to face with him.

“You are quite the warrior, I see. Very powerful,” The queen commented, as brought a hand up to caress Castiel’s cheek.

Cas was a little flustered, but managed to get out, “Yes, your Majesty, I want-“, but was cut off.

“I know what you want,” She said, as she ran her fingers through his hair, “Fruit from the tree,”

“How did you know?” Cas tilted his head.

“No one else would come here, and fight through my army for anything else,” the queen paused for a moment, and stepped back from Cas, breaking contact, “I am willing to give you some of the fruit, but for a price,”

“Name it,” Cas told her. 

“You’re quite powerful, and I could use an ally of sorts like that in my life,” She started.

“What are you suggesting?” Cas asked, not knowing where this was going, but was starting to regret his choice to bargain, instead of just slashing his way through.

“A union, of sorts,”

“What do you mean ‘of sorts,’” Cas asked, using air quotes.

“I mean, a marriage,”

“You want to marry me? You want _me_ to be your husband?” Cas asked, not believing what he was hearing.

“Well, our marriage would just be a partnership. It would only be for the purpose of being allies. Nothing else. Think of it like a business deal,” the queen told him.

Cas was not fond of the idea of marrying someone that wasn’t Dean, but on the other hand, it wasn’t a real marriage persay, and he did need the fruit from the tree. Cas figured he needed to do whatever he had to in order to get the fruit, even if it meant marrying the djinn queen.

“I’ll accept your offer,” Cas told her.

“Excellent. And to make it this process even easier on you, I can inject you with a non-lethal dose of the poison, so you when we get married, you’ll be able to imagine it being whoever you like. You wouldn’t be knocked out like how we usually take out victims. It would be more like daydreaming, so you’d still be able to stand up and take part in the ceremony Is that okay?” 

Cas thought about that for a moment. Who would he imagine himself getting married to? Of course, as soon as he asked that question, he knew the answer. Dean. He knew if he had the choice, he’d love to marry Dean.

“Yes, that’s fine,”

“Excellent. Let’s get started,” And with that the Queen, got one of the djinn to perform the quick ceremony and the other to give Cas a small dose of the venom, so he could imagine this wedding with someone else, but still be able to have the ceremony with her, “You ready?” She asked Cas.

“Yes,”

“Okay. Here we go,” and with that the djinn injected Cas, and he was transported into his own mind.

Suddenly, Cas saw himself in a meadow of bright green grass with the sun shining down on him. It was a perfect day, not a cloud in sight. He looked over at what appeared to be a white alter with two vines wrapping up the sides and around the top. Cas walked closer to the alter to get a better look and noticed that on one side the vines had blue flowers and on the other side, the vine had green flowers. The vines wrapped up their sides, and the wrapped around each other on top of the alter, mixing the blue and green flowers.

Cas started to tear up thinking about how this wasn’t actually real, and how in reality, he was just marrying the djinn queen on a business deal. Before he could really start to cry, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Hey, Cas, you ready to do this?” Sam asked, carrying papers.

“What? Oh, hello, Sam. Yes, I’m ready. Let’s do this,” Cas said, trying to shake this sick feeling he had, knowing that it wasn’t real.

“You seem a little nervous. More nervous than Dean, actually which surprises me. I thought you would be the calm one,” 

“I’m fine, Sam, just a little emotional is all,” Cas said, hoping the dream Sam wouldn’t ask too many questions.

“Hey, Jack!” Sam called out, “Over here!” Sam yelled, waving his hands to let Jack know where they were. 

Cas turned around to see across the meadow Dean, Jack, and Mary were getting out of the impala and headed towards them. Cas was glad that in his dream, Jack and Sam were here too. They were his family, and if this were real, he knew he’d want them there. At first, Cas was surprised to see Mary there, but he realized that in his dream wedding, he’d want both himself and Dean to be happy. He knew having Mary there would make Dean happy, which is probably why his subconscious included Mary.

“Hi, Castiel,” Jack smiled at Cas.

“Hello, Jack,” Cas said, giving Jack a hug.

“Hey, Castiel,” Mary said sweetly.

“Hello, Mary,” Cas replied, and awkwardly held out his hand for her to shake, not knowing what the proper greeting would be given they didn’t have a super close bond, but in a way, she was already family. Even in a dream, Cas was still a little awkward with human interactions outside of Sam and Dean.

Meanwhile, outside of Cas’ head, and in the real world, Cas and the djinn queen were holding hands and getting ready to start the real ceremony. A few other djinn were gathered around, watching. 

Back inside the dream in Cas head, Dean was starting to walk over to the alter. Cas looked over at him to see him smiling. He would’ve thought Dean would be nervous, but he didn’t appear to me. He looked happy and confident. Cas supposed that was probably because this was his dream world and in his dream, Dean would be happy and calm. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said softly, before planting a sweet kiss on Cas’ lips.

Cas kissed back, and even though he knew it was a dream, it felt so real. Oh, how he wished it was.

“Save it for after the ceremony!” Sam yelled to them.

“Shut up!” Dean yelled, breaking the kiss, before going back to kiss Cas a little more. 

When Dean broke the kiss, he took Cas by the hand and walked him over to the alter, where the both stood, only a few inches apart and faced each other. Cas grabbed Dean’s other hand, and looked into those green eyes he loved so much. Cas knew it wasn’t real, but he still tried to remember every detail. The way Dean’s eyes lit up, how bright his smile was, how gorgeous the green grass was when the sun shined on it, not to mention the pretty flowers on the alter. Cas just savored the moment, knowing that he would most likely never get this for real. He loved Dean, and would always treasure their relationship, but he couldn’t help but want their relationship to be more romantic.

“Okay. Let’s begin,” Sam said, “We are gathered here today to join my brother Dean Winchester and his boyfriend Castiel in marriage. Today you will promise to honor and love each other,” Sam said, “It’s time for you to recite your vows to each other. You guys can decide who goes first,”

Dean took a breath, before going first, “Castiel, I want you to know…” 

But that’s all Cas really heard and remembered. He was so emotional and too busy soaking in the moment, that he didn’t really hear any of what Dean said. And he was to upset thinking about how this wasn’t real. This was a bad decision to have been put in this dream state, because when he went back, he knew he’d be married to the djinn queen, and not to Dean, and that thought hit him hard. 

Before he knew what happened he heard, Dean say, “I love you, Castiel,”

And Cas lost it. He broke down and cried, because he knew it wasn’t real. He desperately wanted this to be real. The dream became more of a nightmare, knowing he’d experienced this, but it wasn’t real, and he’d have to go back and face Dean, knowing that their relationship was platonic, and while very, very strong, not romantic. Cas decided this fantasy was too painful, and woke himself up. When he was back in the real world, his heart was pounding, and he was a little disoriented. He felt wetness on his cheeks, and when he touched his face, he realized he’d been crying in the real world, too. 

“What happened?” Cas asked aloud to no one in particular.

“We’re married,” Cas whipped his head around to find the queen by the Tree, “We just exchanged a couple of words and that was it. Nothing else,” the queen said, handing him a bag of fruit, “In case you’re wondering, no, I do not expect anything else from you, and if you do want to marry for real, whoever it was in that dream of yours, you are free to do so,” She then handed Cas a bag full of fruit from the Tree.

Cas was confused. He somehow found himself married, that wasn’t really a marriage, and now he had the fruit. He just shrugged and hoped it didn’t matter. 

“Oh, one last thing,” the queen added before she left, “Not that it’s any of my business, but if you’re brave enough to come here, then you’re brave enough to tell whoever it is how you truly feel,” and with that she left.

He took the fruit, and his now broken heart, back to the bunker. He held back more tears as he went, wishing that his dream was a reality. Truth is, while the queen maybe had a point, it didn’t matter, because even if he did tell Dean, Dean would never want the same thing. It wasn’t that he was scared, it was the fact he knew his feeling weren’t returned.

After they had gotten back to their world and out of a cartoon and dealt with the shady real estate developer, the three of them headed back to the bunker. 

“So, the fruit from the Tree of Life,” Sam mused, “Cas, how’d you get this,” Sam said kind of in awe at the fact they actually had it.

“Well, it wasn’t easy. The Tree was guarded by a pack of djinn. I killed most of them, and I made a deal with the rest of them and their queen,”

“A deal?!” Dean jumped in, suddenly worried about what Cas had done, and what it would cost him, because these deals usually never went well, and always came to bite them in the ass one way or another.

“It was nothing, Dean. Drop it,”

“No, Cas, I’m not gonna drop it. Too many times have we been screwed over by these kinds of deals. Winchesters don’t get nice things. I hate you constantly sacrificing yourself,” Dean said, getting a little angry, but mostly frustrated and scared, so of course he covered it up with anger.

“Dean, I’ve learned from my past mistakes. This deal didn’t cost us anything big. Everything’s fine, Dean,” Cas said a little exasperated. He knew Dean was just concerned about him, but sometimes he’d wish Dean would just have a little more faith that not everything would to go wrong.

“I just don’t want you getting hurt. I can’t lose you, again, Castiel!” Dean’s voice no longer showed any signs of anger. It just showed how scared he was to lose Cas again.

“Dean,” Cas voice softened seeing Dean starting to show just how worried he was, “Not everything has to end badly. Have a little faith, Dean,” Cas paused before telling Dean what the deal actually was, “If you really want to know, the deal was that I exchanged vows with the queen, and married her and she gave me the fruit. But it’s not a real marriage. We didn’t do anything else other than exchange a few words. And she said I can still marry whoever I wanted, if I wanted to do that at some point. It was more of like a business deal just-”

“You got married, Cas?!?!”

“Dean, would you calm d-“ Cas tried to calm Dean down, but that was probably a lost cause.

“Cas, you got married. That’s big. Like really, really big. And to a djinn, no less,” Dean couldn’t believe it. Not only did Cas get married, and not to him, it was not a monster they usually hunt and kill. That hit Dean like a ton of bricks, and he had no idea how to process it.

“What does it matter who I marry, Dean?”

“Because I care, Cas!”

“Why, Dean!?, Why do you care? I got the fruit with little cost to us,”

“It’s not a little cost, Cas,”

“Yes, it is little, Dean, why do you care so much about this?”

“Because I do!”

“Why?!”

“Because I wanted to be the one to marry you!” Dean blurted out, before he could stop himself.

Dead silence followed. Both of them just stared at each other with Sam staring at them.

Sam took the cue, “I, uh should go. But, before I do, I just want to say, please, please, talk your shit out, and don’t go on without telling each other your feelings. I just want you both to be happy. That’s all I want. Please just be honest with each other,” and with that, Sam left, hoping they’d act like mature adults and talk their feelings out, even though he knew neither of them were good at that.

Once Sam was gone, they both knew it was time for a long overdue talk. 

“Dean, did you really mean it?” Cas said, still in awe of Dean’s confession.

Dean took a breath before adding, “Yes, Cas, I did. I love you. I consider you a Winchester, and you are family, but I kinda want you to be a Winchester in a different way,” Dean said, very sheepishly.

“Oh, Dean,”

“Look, Cas the reason I was so worried, was because when I lost you, because of Lucifer, I was a wreck, Cas. You’ve been a part of my life for so long, I couldn’t imagine you not in it. I didn’t want to have to go through that again,”

“I’m here now, Dean. You won’t lose me again. I love you,” and Cas made a bold move, and grabbed Dean’s jacket, and kissed him. And man, was it even better than what Cas imaged in his dream. Dean’s lips were so soft, and just the feeling of having Dean’s arms wrapped around him was one of the greatest thing’s he felt in all his years.

Dean was enjoying himself just as much. After years of pining for Cas, now finally holding him in his arms while Cas was grabbing onto him, was something he couldn’t believe was actually happening. 

When Cas broke the kiss, he figured, he’d tell Dean one last detail, “Hey, Dean,” Cas said softly.

“What, Cas?”

“There’s one other thing I didn’t tell you,”

Dean raised his eyebrows at that. 

“The djinn queen allowed me to take a little of their poison, so I could imagine the wedding with someone else, and in my dream, I was marrying you,”

Dean didn’t reply, he just kiss Cas hard. He kissed him harder than he’d ever kissed anyone before.

The next day, Sam was glad they’d gotten their heads out of their asses and had a feelings session. Dean also decided, that before they did anything else, he wanted to marry Cas. He couldn’t stand the thought of going back into the AU, without making something official that they loved each other. He wanted closure, something he was robbed of when Cas died a few months ago.

They would probably have another ceremony when they got Jack and Mary back, so they’d could have all their family together, but right now, Dean wanted closure, and wanted to marry Cas. Cas didn’t care when they got married, as long as it was to Dean. 

They didn’t have time for rings or anything really fancy, but Cas knew he wanted it to be in a meadow like the dream. Dean made sure that would happen. They drove into town and picked up a white alter, which they covered in flowers and took it to the meadow where they were going to be married.

The three of them strapped the alter to the hood of the impala and drove to a gorgeous green meadow. Just like in Cas’ dream, the sun was shining brightly. The air smelled of spring and flowers. They carried the alter and set it down in the meadow. One side of the alter had a vine with blue flowers wrapped around it, and the other side had a vine with green flowers wrapped around it. The vines wrapped around each other up top. The alter was even more beautiful than the one in Cas’ dream. The flowers coming up each side, coming together, symbolized the two of them joining together. 

Sam had a few notes written down for how he’d officiate their ceremony. He held up his notes and began, “Today, you will make promise. A promise to love each other and stand by each other, until death do you part, but for a Winchester that last part will probably be a bit more unusual than for most people,” Sam added that little joke at the end on his own, “Now it is time for you both to recite your vows to each other,”

Dean and Cas were holding hands, staring at each other. Both soaking in this moment. This moment that meant no matter what, they would have this promise to each other. 

Dean took a deep breath and looked into Cas’ eyes and said, “Castiel, together we’ve been through so much. We’ve see things most couples haven’t and gone through more shit than most people have in their whole relationships. I was never big on loving or trusting people outside of my dad, Sam, and Bobby, but you came along and changed that for me. You’ve shown me all the good this world can possibly be. You saved me, Castiel. You are so brave and strong and incredibly caring. I know it’s unlikely we’ll have a typical marriage, but I hope that no matter what, we’ll still be standing side by side, fighting together. I’m honored to now officially be stuck with you forever, and I promise to never leave you. I love you, Castiel, and I’ll follow you no matter where our road takes us,” 

Dean was starting to tear up, so Cas reached up and wiped his tear away with his hand, before he started his vows.

“Dean, before I met you I was a soldier. I followed orders good or bad, and never questioned things. You made me question, and think for myself. You’ve shown me all the good things I could possibly be. You show me all the good there is in this world, and how strong and brave people can be. Your humor, while I may not always get, I love. You have such a bright and amazing soul, Dean. You are braver, stronger, kinder, and smarter than you think you are. I’m honored to take a vow today, where we promise to love each other and never give up on each other. We’ll fight for each other. I love you, Dean, no matter what happens,”

Cas was now crying, and Dean cradled his face with both his hands.

“I know pronounce you two married, you may now kiss,” Sam said, looking proudly at them, even he shed a tear.

“I love you, Castiel,” Dean whispered, before leaning in, and giving Cas a kiss that held more love and emotion than Dean ever thought he would pour in to one kiss. Cas kissed back, showing Dean his love for him.

Now, no matter what happened, they would know how the other felt, and nothing could break their bond or that love. Not Heaven. Not Hell. Not purgatory. Not Death. Not the Empty. Not angels. Not demons. Not any other monster or human. Their bond was stronger than all of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Let me know!
> 
> Twitter: BeanieJedi33


End file.
